Insektia
Insektia, ruled over by Princess Apoidea and defended by the hero Dash, is the kingdom of insects. It is known as the world's top producer of honey, and is home to many species of insects. Main Story Crow heads to Insektia to kidnap Princess Apoidea, one of the five princesses he needs to power the Doom Howitzer. He battles his way through her royal guard, before finally making his way upon the princess's throne room. Upon seeing Crow, Apoidea confusedly asks where her usual kidnapper, Scorpior, is. Crow makes up an excuse, saying that Scorpior is sick with a cold, which Apoidea points out is impossible, due to Scorpior being a robot. Crow is surprised, having always assumed he was a giant scorpion, which Apoidea says is a common misconception. Crow whisks Apoidea away and continues making his way through her palace, fighting off her guards. The minions inform Crow that Dash is approaching to do battle with him, so he has Becky send down his Death Pod. Dash confronts Crow, and the two fight. Dash battles Crow by summoning towers of honeycombs and firing energy blasts at the villain, while Crow swings a giant wrecking ball bearing his own face. After defeating Dash, Crow takes Apoidea back to his airship, the Sovereign. Sovereign: After Insektia Aboard the Sovereign, Apoidea complains of the ship being a "dreadful dreadfort," and is most displeased with her captured state. After being sent on her way, Becky confronts Crow about his plans, saying she knows that he's trying to power the Doom Howitzer - a royalty-powered doomsday device that will give him the power he needs to conquer the world. Crow acknowledges that she is correct, and that they only need three more princesses. Becky then informs Crow that his next stop should either be in Winterdown or Sukochi, two warring nations, each with their own princess. History The people of Insektia were once segregated by species. The robotic villain Scorpior was created to be a powerful weapon during these times. Eventually, Princess Apoidea rose to power, bringing peace to the land and integrating the population. Scorpior, now without a sense of purpose, turned on his creators and began attacking the kingdom, trying to bring about an age of chaos where he can thrive. Dr. Cackle once menaced Insektia as a villain as well, before being hired by Adept Co. and offered a large sum of money to reform and use his technological genius for good. Ending Bad Ending In the bad ending, Crow has taken control of Insektia, along with the rest of the world. Banners bearing Crow's face hang throughout the kingdom, and Crow's minions hold surrendering citizens at gunpoint. Dash, along with a few of Apoidea's guards, can be seen fleeing from Crow's forces. Good Ending In the good ending, Insektia's declining honey market recovers, and the narration declares that the kingdom is "back in business." Sovereign Quotes If Crow waits long enough on the Sovereign before exiting the ship at the beginning of the stage, these three quotes can be seen: Trivia * Dash is a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Additionally, the Death Pod that Crow uses to battle Dash is a homage to Dr. Eggman's Eggmobile-H, the first boss of Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:A to Z Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Insectan Kingdom